Andy Walker
Name: Anderson Lee Walker Gender: Male Age: Eighteen(18) Grade: Senior(12th) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Andy is the president and founder of Southridge's GLBT Alliance, a member of the school's debate team, and a four-year member of the cheerleading squad. He often volunteers at the local YMCA as an aid for gymnastics students and a tutor for middle schoolers. He enjoys going shopping, working out through gymnastics or yoga, reading, and working at his part time job. He loves hanging out with friends, too. Appearance: Anderson "Andy" Walker has always been a bit of an "it" boy. When he decided to let his hair grow out back in the summer of his seventh grade year, it ended up escalating him into the ranks of popularity. Now these long, lustrous locks stop just below his shoulders, an elegant gold in color. His eyes, oddly enough, are a milky, caramel brown that contrasts with his prismatic tresses. These orbs of light chocolate are evenly rounded out by the ovalesque shape of his head. Paired with his bony structure, Andy has a very nice, definitive frame of a face. His nose is perfectly aligned, pretty and rounded at the end, slim and slender otherwise. His thin, perky lips are a very pale shade of red, but not yet pink. He has greatly beautiful skin, and aside from a small acne scar here or there left behind from his earlier years of puberty, he remains unblemished and extravagantly soft in general appearance. His effeminate appearance is rather breathtaking at a first glance, making him look almost androgynous at certain angles. This is probably more to do with his body type, though. Andy stands at a mere five feet, seven inches, and weighs only one hundred and fifty-nine pounds, making him a petite little thing. However, he is by no means just a stick. After joining and being on the cheerleading squad since freshman year and his having a heavy background in gymnastics to begin with, Andy is greatly toned and muscular beyond the naked eye; however, as he tends to wear such loose clothing, it is not always apparent. Also, he waxes his legs and is always seen cleanly shaven. He has no piercings or tattoos. Andy loves to shop, but he isn't necessarily a fashionista. He enjoys finding nice clothes that are affordable and show off his body in a very modest way, subtly sexy. His personal style includes pastel button-ups(his favorite color is baby blue), nice jeans, and multiple fun accessories like bracelets and rings to accentuate a certain style he is attempting to accomplish a look of. As for touchups and the like, Andy often wears a bit of concealer if a zit happens to rear its ugly head, and he sometimes puts on mascara to make his eyes pop a little bit. He also has to pluck his eyebrows, as they tend to become little bushes of gold that are rather unflattering to the rest of his face. Every now and again he pulls his long locks into a dressy ponytail for formal events, making him look more masculine and older. Shoes are never an issue for Andy, as he typically just wears either black or brown dress shoes. He also likes to wear his cheerleading uniform for pep rallies and on game days. Although he wears contacts(clear), he also has a pair of plain black reading glasses that he sometimes wears at home when his eyes are hurting. Oftentimes one can find him lounging about at the gym in a pair of shorts and a dainty T-shirt practicing moves for cheerleading and doing yoga. Biography: Since his birth, Anderson Walker has led an interestingly uncompromising life, but he has remained an exceptional optimist. His parents, Alexis Carlisle and Dustin Walker, were dating and in college when Alexis found out that she was pregnant, and it immediately caused problems for the two lovers. Alexis had a history of heart troubles that, paired with pregnancy, could potentially kill her. She dropped out of college to attempt the duration of the pregnancy, a decision her parents were less than supportive of her. They felt as though she should've just gotten an abortion and kept going on with her schooling. On the other hand, Dustin's parents were ecstatic that they would be early grandparents, and when Alexis' parents finally kicked her out, the couple took her in as their own daughter. For a while it seemed as if things were going to work out. Alexis' heart condition remained stable, and Dustin was working part time as a waiter to help support Alexis during his extent at college. Her pregnancy was going so smoothly that everything was like a dream. Then, a week before she was due, Alexis had a heart attack. It was completely unseen and out of the blue, and she was rushed to a hospital. The early parents were faced with a choice: to kill the baby and save Alexis, or save their child and hope that Alexis survived the rest of the pregnancy. In the end, Alexis decided to save the baby by an emergency cesarian birth. She died during the birth. The stress ended up building up her heart rate so much that it caused another heart attack. The baby survived, and thus Anderson Walker was born; a miracle baby. Andy grew up in his early years being raised by his grandparents; his father was still going through school to become a doctor. By age six, however, Dustin was ready to support his son and get them a house of their own. Eventually the two moved into a house in Highland Beach, California, two states over from his homestate of Utah. They moved there due to a job offer at the hospital there. In the span of six years of grueling time, Dustin became a wealthy and well-off doctor at the St. Barkes Hospital and Andy had grown to the age of twelve. By then he had already been taking gymnastics for four years, and was becoming increasingly good at it. He had worked with multiple coaches to perfect his tumbling, and he even took a year of ballet to learn good posture and balance. The young gymnast ended up participating in competitions and often took the prize. Early on his effeminate qualities were of little concern to anyone. He was talented, and that was enough to make his father(and anyone else) proud. During his seventh grade year, Andy made an interesting discovery about himself. Some would come to say that having lost his mother early on, something sparked him psychologically to turn towards other boys, but before puberty Andy had never even thought of boys or girls as different. They were both just kids to him. By that time boys and girls were beginning to go out on dates and kiss, but Andy felt no attraction to any of the girls in his class, or at the school at all. He felt like an outcast at first, and became somewhat depressed. One day, however, he was at gymnastics practice when one of the other boys cornered him in the changing room and just kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, obviously not meant in a provocative manner, but Andy was appalled. Apparently from his girly appearance and mannerisms, the boy thought surely that Andy was gay. The gymnast was rather freaked out, but not by the kiss itself. He had liked kissing the boy. Pushing the other boy away, he rushed from the room still in shock. He chose not to speak to the boy again. Eventually Andy realized his sexuality by experimenting with a boy during his eighth grade year. The two discovered their likeness after some light kisses and cuddling. After so many years of being a little different, Andy finally knew why. He really was gay. However, the boy who had first kissed him never spoke to him again and had transferred to another school on the other side of town. One day, Andy decided to just come out to his father directly, and oddly enough his father already knew and was fine with the development. His father had decided not to remarry and could not judge his son for his feelings. When he reached the age of fifteen, and he was starting his freshman year of high school, everything changed for Andy. Gymnastics was not an offered class, and there was only the cheerleading team to think about joining. One of his teachers, Ms. Smithers, suggested to him that he try out, and after a time of contemplation, he decided to give it a try. The combination of dance and gymnastics was a perfect way for the boy to show off his skills, and through several backflips, toe touches, and an assortment of other moves, he made the squad. Andy was ecstatic to learn that there were other gay boys at Southridge High School, and immediately he was met with the decision of whether or not to come out to the entire school. It would be a massive leap in his life. The boy did it though, by going to the principal about forming a gay-straight alliance at the school. At first the old goat was critical, but eventually he gave in and allowed Andy to make history at the school by forming the GLBT Alliance of Southridge High. This act gained him many friends and just as many enemies, and he is an infamous character in the school now. His effeminate behavior does not go so far as to have a lisp or something so stereotypical, but most people simply know about him anyway. Due to having so much going on in his life, Andy has matured into a great and likeable person. He is pretty well known in the community as the son of the wonderful Dr. Walker, and he also has his own personal fame. He has become a nice, well-rounded young man with great aspirations and a lot of intelligence, maintaining an A and high B average in school. His weak points are his recklessness and pride, as they often cause a bit of a problem with jocks. Sometimes he thinks he can do more than he outright can, and though he has never been beaten up before, it could cause him trouble eventually. Though his pride is a bit of a killer trait, the gymnast is also a very generous person. Many an afternoon he can be found at the YMCA tutoring younger kids in English and Science, and also helping aspiring gymnasts. He is nice to just about everyone, aside from some of the more roughneck types and a few of the jocks, but he still remains in the top portion of the popularity pyramid. Growing up without a mother has left its mark on Andy, but he is extremely thankful that she allowed him to come into the world. Though he is faced by hardships left and right, he constantly remains optimistic and sees things with a shimmery gloss. In order to make her proud, the young man is determined to live his life in an uncompromising manner, enjoying himself and doing the things that he wants. His religion is Unitarian Universalist, and he has his own distinct morals and beliefs that have developed from childhood experiences and going to church as a small child. His father does not go to church, however, so Andy is allowed any religion he sees as a fit. Romantically, Andy recently broke up with a boy that he had been dating over the summer, and now he is trying to focus on his future career as a gymastics coach and possible Olympic gold medalist. Over the years, very few boys in particular have caught his eye. Eduardo Trinidad-Villa, though so very obviously a nerd, is one of those few. He's so far down the social ladder that Anderson Walker shouldn't even be thinking about him much less daydreaming. Either way, Andy likes him, for either worse or for the very worst. For some strange reason the plain, ordinary look that the boy goes for simply adds to his earthy attraction. Andy thinks that Eddie could ground him out with his rational thinking and lack of flightiness, and that he could help the Latino be more social. As for Eddie's obsession with Survival of the Fittest and the issues he isn't even trying to resolve? He thinks that the boy has an unhealthy streak that might be leading him into a type of insanity. Even Andy had watched some of the horrific screening earlier, but the events televised were much too graphic for his tastes, and he had ended up turning off the TV. The entire idea of forcing teens into something so traumatic deeply offends him, and he avoids thinking about it too much. But that didn't help matters with Eduardo any. At the senior bonfire, the feelings that Andy had for the other boy really came into perspective with an embarrassing accident for both of them. Now, he's struggling to figure out why Eduardo appeals to him so much. Despite his hatred for showing his emotions to the general public, Andy always loses his cool when the other boy is around, and for that he is being driven mad by urges to be romantic and gentle with him. The only other person to make him feel anything romantically is possibly Sean O'Cann. The baseballer is so very obviously gay that it hurts Andy to see him lying to himself and everyone else about it. The cheerleader wants desperately to help him come to terms with it. As far as friends go, the blonde boy hangs out with the popular crowd every now and again because it's somewhat important that he remain in the "light" of the school. Andy has a very love-hate friendship with the head cheeleader, Kara Holmes. He respects her because she's good at what she does, but secretly he thinks she's a bit of a skank. Serenity Halos, on the other hand, is an amazingly nice person to the boy. The problem? Kara and Serenity are best friends. As for their boyfriends, Gabe McCallum and Steve Digaetano, they're ok by Andy, if a little bit too jockish for his taste. Neither has made an enemy of the blonde so far, not like Nicholas Nutbrown. The goth has a very strong dislike for Andy's "kind" and has always made it a point to tell the cheerleader as much. Acquaintances make up the majority of his friendship circle because he doesn't like to share his feelings with the entire world. He's talkative and can be outspoken sometimes, but he usually tries to keep his personal life just that: personal. His true friends are few, and he really only has one person he considers a "best" friend. Zhilan Cheung, otherwise known by the nickname Izzy, is easily the only person at Southridge that Andy talks to about the serious bits of his personal life. The two don't even have that much in common really, but they've been friends for a long time, and they can tell one another anything without being judged. When it comes to just daily life, Andy gets along with pretty much anyone who accepts him for his good and bad traits, and he has a secret soft spot for the loner types that don't know what to do with themselves. Advantages: Andy is athletic, lean, and has good stamina despite his appearance. His athleticism and quick reflexes are extremely handy. He is a pretty dependable person that can inspire a group of people and likes to help others in tight spots. Deep down, although he doesn't care to admit it, he's a real optimist. He is also pretty smart, and he has enough brains to be somewhat strategic. Plus, he's really gorgeous and looks a lot like a girl, a good way to be tactile with outsmarting his competition. Disadvantages: His small frame isn't great for a fist fight, and he's never had any real combat experience. Though he has plenty of brain power, Andy is reckless and often has too much pride in what he can do. He often thinks too little about consequence, making himself do stupid things that cause trouble. He doesn't like to show his emotions to just anyone, so it might be hard for people to trust him too much at first. Also, he is not built for head on combat by any means, being too graceful and stealthy for the front lines. He also has pretty distinct morals that he doesn't enjoy breaking. Designated Number: Male Student no. 02 The above biography is as written by Persephone.. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Motorcycle Helmet Conclusions: Well you always need one in every batch of new contestants, It will become clear to Mr. Walker soon that breaking his morals will be the least of his worries. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Drowned after falling from cliff Collected Weapons: Motorcycle Helmet (issued weapon) Allies: Sean O'Cann Enemies: Matthew Wittany Mid-Game Evaluation: Andy woke up to find himself at the Field of Flowers. Quickly deciding that he needed to find shelter, he left the field, ending up at the Chapel before very long. He soon encountered Kallie Majors who had also been seeking shelter, and Matthew Wittany who had apparently been followng her across the island. However, before too many introductions were made, Adam Dodd arrived, awkwardly stumbling on the group. The next person to enter the Chapel was a welcome sight for Andy, his boyfriend, Sean O'Cann appeared, sporting a bleeding head wound, but still very much alive. The rapid expansion of the group didn't sit too well with Kallie though, and she quickly ruled out any possibilty of joining up, before heading straight out. Both Andy and Kallie would proceed to denounce Matthew as a stalker, and the photographer quickly broke down and left. Andy attempted to convince Kallie that the others could be trusted (with the notable exception of Matthew) but didn't meet with much success. That left Andy with just Sean and Adam. The V1 winner warned them of the perils of forming a group, but this didn't perturb Andy much. However, the discussion came to an abrupt halt with the announcement of the Chapel of a danger zone, causing them all to get out of the building as fast as they could. Unfortunately, Andy lost his bearings after leaving the Chapel, and failed to keep up with either Adam or Sean, so becoming isolated from the other members of his group. Andy eventually ended up at the quarry, with nobody else in sight. Andy was spooked when a flock of birds flew out of the nearby undergrowth, and moreso when an explosion echoed out from within the jungle. Trying to maximise the distance between himself and the mysterious explosion, Andy cautiously took a few steps backward: onto the lip of the quarry, which crumbled. Andy tumbled down the cliff, smashing himself into unconciousness on a protruding ledge, then proceeding to drown when he hit the water below. Post-Game Evaluation: Hahaha! I can tell you, I watched this particular death several times: how klutzy can you get? I would imagine B02's death will serve as quite the motivator for B42. However, in life B02 made no impact on our little game whatsoever, and in the end, his own fear was his downfall. Memorable Quotes: *''"Heh. I haven't been to church in a long time. Ironic that it'd be like this,"'' '- To himself, upon his arrival at the chapel.' *''"I missed you so much. I was so worried, but now you're here, and I know that everything is going to be ok."'' '- To Sean O'Cann, as they are reuinited at the chapel.' Other/Trivia Andy was killed off after his handler, Persephone., allowed him to become inactive. With the new inactivity system in place, Andy was rolled to appear at the Quarry, whereupon Megami took care of his death. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Andy, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Third Period AP Chem *Fit for a Queen *The Grand Lie V3: *Flowers Amongst Flowers *In God's House *Fall Into Neverland (Megami controlled Andy for his death scene.) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Andy Walker. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students